Connected
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: The guys have always been friends ever since they know Logan came now they think back to some of their memories they have since they arrived at the the Palm Woods. My first friendship fic. Song Fic: Connected


**Connected**

_This is my first friendship fic with the four boys as they have been best friends for a long time and they know they will be best friends forever but will something change that? They all think of the past to what has happened to them throughout their time there at the Palm Woods as a look into the past. It's been one crazy roller coaster ride but being friends will always be there for them because of them being connected. Song fic. Song: Connected by Sara Paxton. _

_**I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life**_

_**Keep trying to make through the next turn,**_

_**Knuckles white and holding tight**_

_**So here I go, takin' a curve**_

_**But I know that I'm never alone**_

_**I think of you, I know you'd never let me go**_

Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan were all together in the Palm Woods they are known as the boy band or boy group Big Time Rush. They were famous singers as they have two CDs out now. They have been enjoying life there and they know that they will always be best friends forever. Nothing was going to change that for them.

They were all different from each other but they were glued together because it's who they are since they for sure have known each other since third grade when Logan moved to Minnesota. He would to their homework for them since he was smart.

Carlos was a bit of a rebel and always has his helmet to protect him from anything that can happen to him, James is a bit conceited but he's girl crazy but a really good friend, Kendall has the leadership role but stubborn that's for sure while Logan is the smart one and keeps them out of jail.

"You know what we've been best friends a long time." said James

"Yeah but it's like a roller coaster ride though we have our ups and downs you have to admit." said Logan pointing it out

"Like what?" asked Carlos

"The whole Jo incident." replied Kendall to him

They all really liked Jo when she first came to the Palm Woods and they all fought for her affection. She told them that she had a boyfriend when she really did it. She just didn't want to deal with the whole thing that they were doing to her. She ended up with Kendall but the thing is Carlos, James and Logan talk about it behind Kendall's back wondering who she would have gone for if she didn't end up with Kendall. Carlos and James said it probably would have Logan but they were just thinking. They never told Kendall about it they decided to keep it a secret.

"Oh yeah or me and Logan with the whole Camille incident." muttered James nodding his head while looking up at the sky remembering what happened with that

Logan got really mad at him because he kissed Camille who was Logan's girlfriend at that moment. Logan and Camille broke up and decided to stay friends but the two of them were almost at each other's throats since they had the whole fight outside which wasn't a real one. But Logan was infuriated with him. But in the end they made up. Now Logan has an unresolved on again off again relationship with Camille.

Logan forgave James on that and is glad that they put all that behind him and went forward. He and James resolved it with each other not right away but they did. Logan was glad things were just fine with him and James now.

"Yeah that was terrible." said Logan thinking of it

"Then there was the time when we spent too much time together that we all did something different, individually." replied Carlos pointing that out

"Yeah that was interesting." said Logan

"What about the time with Deke?" asked Kendall

"Yeah that was haywire at first." replied Carlos

They thought of that because they got prepared for their time of "A Day with Deke" where they got all dressed up for the event. They trapped him in a closet, unplugged the internet the hoses everything there so he couldn't post what he had, he slid in the ducts and they put him in the trash can with the lid on top of him trapping him in it. It was one memory that they aren't going to forget as they know that.

_**I feel connected, protected**_

_**It's like you're sitting right with me all the time**_

_**You hear me you're near me and everything else's going to be alright**_

'_**Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this**_

_**Nothing can break this tie**_

_**Connected . . . connected inside**_

They all sat there on the long pool chairs not believing what has happened to them over the years. They bring chaos or mayhem wherever they go it's just who they naturally are. It's the same thing with Kendall's younger sister Katie. She gets too hung up on things like a leather jacket that she bought and had to give it up.

"Okay what else has happened to us." said James thinking

"There was you thinking that you fell in love with a mermaid." Carlos pointed out remembering it

"At the same time I had to deal with Sandy who was too hung up on me." said Kendall remembering that "She was too obsessive."

"Didn't like her same thing with Tad." said James

"Okay what about the time when we tried writing our own song." said Logan remembering that

They wanted to write their own song because it was the next step for them as a group, so they made sure Gustavo wasn't in the studio. Camille, Katie and Buddha Bob kept him busy with a fake Palm Woods spa. James and Logan had their own song called Yeah while Carlos and Kendall had one called Oh. They didn't like it at all and started fighting with each other on it. James and Logan created Camp Awesome there. In the end they put the titles together to create the song Oh Yeah.

"Oh yeah." said Kendall saying the title of the song but remembering the moment in time

"That wasn't that good I will admit." said Carlos

_**It's not an accident, the time we spent apart**_

_**But now we're so close,**_

_**I can always find you right here in my heart**_

_**You've given me . . . something I need**_

_**And I don't ever want it to end**_

_**Because of you, I know I found my strength again**_

The guys were all separated a bit with Kendall still in the pool area, James in the lobby of the Palm Woods, Carlos in room 2J and Logan was in the Palm Woods Park. They were talking about fifteen minutes ago about what has happened to them ever since they got there.

So much has changed for them. Kendall the leader but stubborn one was looking at a hockey magazine at the moment. He was the one that has always wanted to be a hockey player for the Minnesota Wild. He finds it interesting how his friends call him the "Cool Rush" as he is the main glue to keeping the four of them together. But that's the thing he's a bit of an optimist.

The one time that he remembers most being an optimist is when he got back from the tour and found his girlfriend "Supposedly" with Jett Stetson this guy who in the end was trying to make a move on Jo the whole time Kendall and Jo were dating.

He has shown his leadership many times from what he can remember to his friends and tried getting them out of situations. Though it bent either bending or breaking the rules or its mischievous schemes. He really cares for his friends a whole lot.

_**I feel connected, protected**_

_**It's like you're sitting right with me all the time**_

_**You hear me you're near me and everything else's going to be alright**_

'_**Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this**_

_**Nothing can break this tie**_

_**Connected . . . connected inside**_

Logan was in the Palm Woods Park himself thinking about everything that has happened to him. He still wishes to become a doctor even though he's in a boy band Big Time Rush enjoying every minute of it. His doctor plans haven't changed hoping that it's still possible that it could even happen to him but it's hard to say as the past two years.

He just hopes that the years to come will be just as fun as the other years as they were so fun and crazy at the same time. Everything was just plain crazy for him.

He tries hard to make his friends not be in jail because if it wasn't for him he doesn't know what would have happened. He was the brains behind everything and they all know that better than anyone.

Katie, Kendall's younger sister has become a sister to Logan as well because she's so mischievous and crazy like them. He doesn't understand how Katie even became that way because Mrs. Knight said she never dropped her once so it's hard to understand.

_**Every time that I breathe, I can feel the energy**_

_**Preaching out, flowing through**_

_**You to me and me to you**_

_**Find a dream, walk or stand you are everything I am**_

_**Separate souls, you to find touching at the speed of light**_

_**Whoa-ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh**_

All four of them know that they bring something different to the group but they really are great friends now and forever no matter what happens to them. If one thing happens to just one of them it affects every single one of them. They are always by each other's side since they were such great friends.

They all looked at each other knowing they will make sure that this lifetime of opportunity will became the best decision of their life. It was all James because he was the one who wanted to be famous and not the others. If it wasn't for him they never would have been there at all in the Palm Woods as Big Time Rush recording and having the time of their lives.

Although they have troubles dating they will admit it was the best decision they made by coming out to Los Angeles-Hollywood. Kendall knows that he and Jo sometimes but heads but it's alright things happen for a reason while Logan has an on again off again relationship with Camille. It really was hard but they were all dealing with the troubles of dating in Hollywood because it really wasn't easy one bit.

_**I feel connected, protected**_

_**It's like you're sitting right with me all the time**_

_**You hear me you're near me and everything else's going to be alright**_

'_**Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this**_

_**Nothing can break this tie**_

_**Connected . . . connected inside**_


End file.
